Detectors such as infrared sensing charge-coupled device (IR-CCD) imagers have been developed for sensing radiation. In particular, IR-CCDs typically incorporate Schottky-barrier detectors for sensing the infrared radiation and charge-coupled devices for transferring the detected signal from the detectors. One present construction of such an imager is described in the article of W. F. Kosonocky et al., entitled "160.times.244 Element PtSi Schottky-Barrier IR-CCD Image Sensor", IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. ED-32, No. 8, August 1985. Improvements in detector fabrication have made other shortcomings, such as noisy (unsintered) metal contacts and pinholes in the insulating layers seem more pronounced. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a device and method in which charge coupled devices may be fabricated first and then presorted according to yield or operating characteristics and the detector may be formed thereafter. Such a technique is especially useful when one considers utilizing a foundry source for CCD's with the fabrication of detectors elsewhere. Additionally, improved contact reliability, increased accountability of the number of good devices at various stages, improved producibility, and greater physical protection of the device would be advantageous.